


Call It What You Want

by kaermorhencalls



Series: Musically-Inspired OW Ficlets [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Moira is Dysphoric, Sombra helps, Sombra is very supportive of her girlfriend, Trans Moira O'Deorain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaermorhencalls/pseuds/kaermorhencalls
Summary: Moira O'Deorain is afraid of being seen as something she isn't, but she accidentally becomes something she never wanted to be as well, hopelessly afraid of oscillating between the two worst things she could turn herself into. Sombra helps her find a middle ground.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Series: Musically-Inspired OW Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721365
Kudos: 18





	Call It What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago, its cute. Sombra gives Moira a haircut after growing it out post-transition so people would take her seriously as a woman, but it ended up making her feel awful.

* * *

_All my flowers grew back as thorns_ _  
_ _Windows boarded up after the storm_ _  
_ _She built a fire just to keep me warm_

* * *

The red curls framed her face like a shield from the outside world, her worth hiding between those fiery red strands like animals in a rainforest. She was a captive to this dead protein, too afraid to let it go but too filled with hate for it to leave it be. Mostly, she left it so long to hide those shimmery pink scars left over on her face from the alterations she had done. A mass of red curls detracted from her healing skin.

Moira hated being so feminine, but it was her only anchor. That, and the hacker she was so smitten for. The one who had brought the clippers out and left it sitting on the table before her, a dangerous but yet so safe tool. One that could carve out what she really wanted, but in the process could shear her like a sheep and make her look so much more like the man she was trying to leave behind.

She wanted it gone, considering she had left it alone too long and now it was knotted too badly for the geneticist to deal with.

Taking a deep breath, those deep blue eyes gazed at Sombra before nodding slowly, and the hacker clicked on the length comb to the longest setting before the buzzing of the razor filled Moira’s small bathroom where she sat on a stool in front of the sink. She shut her eyes before the combs ever touched her.  
  


* * *

_Slowly I said, "You don't need to save me_ _  
_ _But would you run away with me?"_

* * *

  
Sombra did so much for her, insecure in her lanky body under skirts and feminine clothes that made her skin crawl just slightly less than her masculine clothes. She hated the body she was still in, even if the hormones had done wonders in making her somewhat softer. But, Sombra loved every weird inch of her skin, enjoying decorating her alabaster chest with colorful lipstick kisses when it was late and they couldn’t sleep, too high to come down but not high enough to stop touching one another. Moira would never be so bold as to assume this was anything more than a fun interaction for Sombra, but the geneticist would leave her unguarded heart in the palms of the other’s hands, knowing it would be taken care of.  
  
When she opened her eyes, Moira almost didn’t recognize herself. Sombra had taken the liberty to also style her now short hair, it was soft and smooth and it fit her face so much more than the curtain she had before. And she cried.


End file.
